Crane and winch applications often use hydraulic motors that have high and low operating speeds. High speed is used to move the winch or crane rapidly in an unloaded condition, and low speed is used when the crane or winch is loaded. In this type of system, a problem can exist when the winch or crane operator chooses to operate the hydraulic motor at a high speed when lowering a heavy load. The heavy load coupled with a high speed of travel in a downward direction can overcome the hydraulic motors torque capacity to control the load. This can cause motor failure and dropping of the load. Also, to a lesser degree, if the operator chooses to raise a heavy load in high speed, the motor may not have the torque necessary to raise it.